El Mundo
El Mundo is the 39th episode of the series and premiered on September 13, 2018. It translates to "The World." Summary Reeling from a surprise attack, Teresa makes a bold move to seize the throne. Netflix Summary Following a surprise attack, Teresa mounts a counterassault to secure her empire and eliminate her rivals once and for all. Plot * The Mendoza cartel use the GPS tracker in Guero's medallion to track Camila. Teresa consoles George, who reveals that he buried Bilal at sea and wants vengeance against Cortez * Cortez delivers a 200-kilogram shipment of Colombian cocaine to Teresa, claiming he is looking forward to working with her. Teresa gives fifty of the kilograms to Taza, who is surprised since he had agreed to half that amount. Teresa reminds him he got into the drug business to save his tribe, out of desperation. She offers to double his cut for the next five years, if he leaves the drug business to her after that; Taza gives her his word, but warns her not to trust Cortez, since he wants her power in Arizona. * James and Javier work together, scouting Cortez's fortified compound; they finally confirm that Cortez is inside. * Camila is blindfolded and brought to Cortez. He removes the blindfold from her face and gloats at her when she requests to see her daughter. * Isabela holds a gun to Camila's head as Cortez tells her that 'now is the time for vengeance.' Camila warns her to kill her now, if it brings her peace, asking for her forgiveness. After a long pause Isabela points the gun to Cortez's chest, but it was empty the whole time. Cortez disarms her; finding the GPS tracker in Camila's bracelet, he furiously threatens to kill them both, but Camila puts herself between his gun and her daughter, reminding him that he loses his alliance with Reynaldo Fieto if he harms her. * While weighing the rest of the shipment at an abandoned building, George reveals it weighs more than it should. Teresa relizes Cortez hid a bomb in the shipment and tells everyone to run; seconds later the bomb goes off, injuring several of Teresa's men, who are evacuated by George. Left alone except for Pote, she is spotted by Cortez's sicario, who is ordered by Cortez to finish the job. He shoots at her and Pote repeatedly, forcing them to run for cover in the woods. * James rigs a truck to crash into the front of Cortez's compound, causing a large explosion and a breach in the barbed wire lines, allowing Boaz and Javier's sicarios to storm the compound. James and two others attack through the rear as the enraged Cortez orders his troops to remove Camila and Isabel from the building. After suffering several casualties, the Jimenez cartel members kill nearly all the soldiers except Cortez, who holds them off and injures several of them before being hit himself. Cortez is eventually cornered after a prolonged shootout and captured by James and Javier. * After a prolonged shootout and chase between Cortez's sicario, Teresa and Pote, the sicario inadvertently runs onto a highway and is hit by a truck, killing him. * Back in Phoenix, Teresa arrives at a warehouse where Cortez is hanging by his arms from ropes. Theresa offers to let him die quickly, by bullet, if he gives up the location of Camila. Cortez defiantly refuses, telling them to do their worst and is tortured by Javier and Boaz as Teresa leaves. King George finally kills him by cutting him up with a chainsaw as revenge for his lobotomizing Bilal. * It is revealed that the Columbians working for the Fieto family rescued Camila and Isabella from Cortez's troops. Isabella begs her mother to come with her, claiming they can leave their lives of crime behind them and start over, but Camila says Isabella's safety is all that matters. She bids Isabella a tearful farewell and sends her away. Camila then calls Reynaldo Fieto, who vows that they will destroy Teresa together and restore her to power. * Instead of taking Camila to a safehouse, however, the Columbians bring her to Castel Fieto; Castel in turn delivers Camila to Teresa and tells her to "finish." * Teresa points a gun at Camila but refuses to kill her, despite Camila repeatedly goading her to and claiming Teresa is her legacy; Teresa has become exactly who she was. Teresa claims otherwise, claiming Camila will spend the rest of her life on the run, a fugitive from her home country. She warns Camila to never make a move against her, or she will have Castel kill Isabella. Camila is forced to back down, but still leaves with her head held high. * Back at Teresa's winery, the Mendoza cartel celebrates their now-total control of the Sinaloa Corridor. As Teresa shares a toast with her new alliance of underbosses- Taza, George, Boaz and Javier- James pulls her aside and tells her he is ready to leave the business. She and James share a goodbye kiss and hug. He shakes Pote's hand as he leaves, with Pote claiming he will miss him. Javier remarks to Teresa that James will be a hard soldier to replace, and Teresa asks if he has anyone in mind. Javier smiles and says he does, but they won't be cheap. * James drives to a railroad in the wildernesss and is picked up by Devon and the CIA. Devon reveals to James that Castel Fieto does business with the CIA (implying she is an informant) and that they targeted El Santo because he was the Columbian's biggest competition. The CIA is willing to tolerate Teresa as long as she strengthens Castel's position... for now. James leaves with Devon, presumably to protect Teresa. * Reynaldo Fieto is shown being assassinated in his hospital room. Castel Fieto gets a text saying "Hecho" ('done' in Spanish), implying she gave the order to kill her uncle so she could take over his business. * Teresa boards a private luxury jet with Pote and Javier Jimenez. She smiles and tells Pote to accept a pillow and get some rest, as it will be a long flight. The Queen slips Teresa the tarot card "El Mundo" ('the world') as they take off. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * King George * Pote Galvez * Javier Jimenez * Camila Vargas * Alberto Cortez * Isabela Vargas Quotes * Camila: Are you okay? Did he hurt you? ** Isabela: No. But you did. * James: Look, I have to go. You don't need me anymore, you have that army. Sorry. ** Teresa: Don't be. ** Teresa: It's been hell of a ride. This is where I get off. * James: I told her it was my decision to leave. * Javier: He's James a good soldier. He'll be hard to replace. ** Teresa: You know anyone who might be interested? ** Javier: I might know a guy. But he's not cheap. * You come with us so you won’t be able to drag her down with you. * Pote: Gonna miss you, cabron. ** James: Hey, you take care of her. Notes & Trivia *James says something in Spanish for the first time in the series. (¿''Entiendes?'') *James wears white. Parallels (may contain spoilers) Gallery Cortez El Mundo stills.jpg Cortez + shooting.jpg Alberto Cortez + gun El Mundo stills.jpg Pote and Teresa El Mundo stills.jpg James + fire El Mundo stills.jpg Pote. Teresa. El Mundo stills.jpg Pote Teresa El Mundos stills.jpg Pote El Mundo stills.jpg Teresa and Pote El Mundo stills.jpg Teresa El Mundo stills.jpg Category:3x13 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Trigger warning: death